Verdad o atrevimiento
by AnaEvans11
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Maka encontrara una curiosa aplicación en el teléfono de Liz llamada "Verdad o atrevimiento" e invitara a sus amigos a jugar? ¿Alguien se animaría a confesar sus sentimientos? ¡Nada puede salir mal! Soul x Maka, Kid x Crona, Black Star x Tsubaki. One-shot


¿Qué pasaría si Maka encontrara una curiosa aplicación en el teléfono de Liz llamada "Verdad o atrevimiento" e invitara a sus amigos a jugar? ¿Alguien se animaría a confesar sus sentimientos? ¡Nada puede salir mal! Soul x Maka, Kid x Crona, Black Star x Tsubaki. One-shot

 _Soul Eater es propiedad de Atsushi Ohkubo_

 **Verdad o atrevimiento**

 _One Shot_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Narración y diálogos

 _Texto que aparece en la pantalla del teléfono celular, con las verdades y los retos_

 ** _Persona que aparece también en la pantalla, quien tiene que cumplir lo solicitado_**

:P

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

–Viejo, aunque te pudres en dinero, –dijo Black Star al shinigami –estar en tu casa de vacaciones, es muy aburrido. Y eso que apenas llegamos hoy.

–¡Pues hay que hacer algo! No sé, vamos al parque

–¿Es enserio?

–¿Qué tal si vemos una película? –intervino Tsubaki

–¡No!, ¡ya hemos visto por lo menos 3! –se quejó Soul

–¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

–Naturalmente, no. Pero…

–¡Maldición! –gritó Maka sacando a todos de sus pensamientos y evitando que una gran pelea se desatara.

–¿Qué te pasa? –se irritó el técnico de Tsubaki, odiaba que alguien más se ganara la atención de todos.

–Olvidé que Spirit me dijo que le enviara un mensaje cuando llegáramos

–¿Tanta urgencia por eso?

–Sí, ¿y desde cuándo le haces caso a ese viejo?

–Es que me dijo que si no lo hacía, no me volvería a comprar ni un solo libro –trató de explicar –¿Alguien me presta su teléfono? Ya saben que el mío, me lo robaron.

–En lugar de libros, deberías pedirle un teléfono nuevo a ese imbécil –susurró Soul. La chica no lo escuchó.

–Puedes utilizar el de Liz, está justo al lado de ti –intervino Kid mientras señalaba el lugar mencionado.

–¿Seguro? –tomó el pequeño artefacto negro que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa

–Claro, posiblemente ni se dé cuenta

–Bien, gracias –desbloqueó el teléfono, se dirigió a los mensajes y le escribió unas breves palabras a su padre: "Hola, Spirit: estoy bien, llegamos hace unas horas. Atte. Maka" y después de enviar el mensaje notó que en la pantalla de inicio, –arriba de la hora – había un curioso ícono con forma de corazón que citaba las palabras "Verdad o atrevimiento". Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

–Oigan, ¿no quieren jugar "Verdad o atrevimiento"?

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

–Parece que Liz tiene una aplicación –levantó el celular en señal de que ahí la había encontrado.

–No es mala idea

–Por lo menos nos ayudará a matar el tiempo

–¿Pero… y Liz? –preguntó dudando Tsubaki

–No se preocupen, ya les dije que no se dará cuenta. Ni que fuéramos a hacer algo ilegal con su información, solo vamos a jugar.

–Uhm… yo no sé lidiar con verdades ni atrevimientos

–¡Vamos, Crona! Será divertido –dijo Maka tratando de convencer a la chica

–Está bien…

–¡Voy a ganarles, simples mortales!

Se sentaron en el piso, formaron un círculo y pusieron el teléfono en medio. Soul se atrevió a abrir la aplicación. Notaron como aparecía un espacio para escribir el nombre de todos los jugadores, Crona decidió escribirlos.

–Al parecer tenemos tocar la pantalla para que salga algún nombre al azar y esa persona tiene que hacer o responder lo que diga. Se supone que hay diferentes niveles de "intensidad" –concluyó Kid, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

–¿Quién la toca primero?

–Tú, fue tu idea jugar

–Bien –Maka tocó la pantalla para que apareciera el primer afortunado

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Soul._** _Recita el abecedario al revés. Tienes treinta segundos_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–¿Pero qué…?

–¡Empieza!

–Z, Y, X, W, V, U, T, S, R, Q, P, O,…

–¡Se acabó el tiempo!

–¡Agh, como sea!

–Sigue

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Kid._** _Da veinte saltos_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El mencionado, se levantó de su lugar con una cara de indiferencia y empezó a saltar.

–¡Te ves patético, viejo! –gritó el último miembro del clan de la estrella

–Silencio, mono –respondió Kid –todo tiene que ser perfectamente simétrico –terminó y volvió a su lugar.

–Bien hecho –dijo amablemente Tsubaki, el joven le dedicó una sonrisa

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Black Star._** _Come un poco de comida de gato o de perro_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–¡¿Qué?!

Se escucharon risas alrededor

–Aquí hay comida del perro de Liz –dijo Kid mientras le daba una lata de comida con sabor a pavo y Soul le daba una cuchara.

–¡No lo hagas! –replicó Crona

–Qué asco, ¡pero algo tan absurdo como esto no hará que pierda! –dijo ignorando a la chica y se metió a la boca una cucharada del alimento para canes. Todos lo miraron aterrorizados y con una cara de repulsión.

–No puedo creerlo… –susurró Tsubaki para romper el silencio

Cinco segundos después

–¡Ja! Les dije que ganaría

–Bueno, seguro era algo que ya habías comido

Más risas

–Como sea, vas

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que salió una pregunta para cierta chica de cabello oscuro:

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Tsubaki._** _Nombra a tus mejores amigas del presente_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Maka, Liz, Crona y Patty

–¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo tuve que comer alimento para perros! –y la chica tocó la pantalla.

–¡Te lo merecías! –asumió Soul

–¡Pedazo de…!

–Hey, sigamos con el juego –intervino Maka

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Maka._** _Permite que el jugador que está sentado tu derecha te dibuje un bigote_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Bien –suspiró, después el chico de ojos rubíes se acercó a su cara con un marcador permanente negro (sacado de quien-sabe-donde) y empezó a dibujarle un perfecto mostacho que abarcaba toda la parte superior a su labio y terminaba fuera de ambos lados de éste.

–¿Cómo me veo? –sonrió la chica de ojos verdes cuando el joven terminó

–Creo que ahora te ves mejor –respondió Black Star mientras la observaba atentamente y sonreía

–¡Maka-chop! –y golpeó con el libro que había llevado al viaje al que comió comida para perros.

–¡Pero tu preguntaste!

–¡Eres un insensible! –tocó la pantalla un tanto furiosa para seguir con el juego, después, soltó un bufido.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Crona._** _¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de algún amigo cercano?_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Todos se acercaron a ella, para observarla mejor y escuchar atentamente sus palabras.

–Ehm… yo… no… puedo… lidiar… no quise… fue… pero él no… me dijo… no puede… yo…

–¿Eh?

–¡Si! –gritó y se tapó la cara con las manos, para tratar de ocultar su creciente sonrojo.

–Vaya, que declaraciones, Crona –dijo cómplice Soul –después tendrás que decirnos de quien se trata –la chica esquivó su mirada.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Tsubaki._** _¿Qué tipo de relación prefieres, una salvaje y apasionada o una estable y tranquila?_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Blak Star la observó con atención

–… –suspiró –sin duda, una estable y tranquila

"Maldición" pensó el chico de cabello azul mientras veía como su arma tocaba delicadamente la pantalla del teléfono.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Soul._** _De las personas de la sala, ¿con quién tendrías una cita?_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Creo que con… Maka –la volteó a ver– finalmente, es mi técnico –dijo para que no fueran tan obvias las intenciones de lo primero que dijo. La susodicha se sonrojó con el hecho de imaginarse en una situación así. Solos, juntos, tomados de la mano…

–¡Claro, porque es tú técnico! –empezó a reír Black Star

–¡Silencio, mono! –lo regañó Kid –Sigan

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Black Star._** _Mezcla diferentes tipos de salsas picantes y come el resultado_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–¡Este juego hará que me dé indigestión! –se quejó

Tsubaki y Soul fueron a la cocina y regresaron con todas las salsas que encontraron, una cuchara y un vasito.

–Veamos… "Salsa picante. Ideal para botanas" –agregó unas gotas Kid

–Salsa de chile de árbol –sonrió maliciosa Maka –esto será interesante –agregó una buena cantidad

–¡Hey! ¡No hagas eso!

–¿Acaso te da miedo?

–¡No!, Sigan –volteó hacia otro lado el chico hiperactivo –aparentando que no le importaba.

–¿Salsa con cacahuate? ¿Eso es posible? –preguntó Crona mientras leía la etiqueta de otra salsa.

–Aunque no lo creas, sí –sonrió Kid

–Bien –agregó un poco, respondiendo con una pequeña sonrisa

–Salsa de chile chipotle –y Soul vació un poco del contenido en el vasito con toda la revoltura de salsas –perfecto.

–Un poco de salsa de chile jalapeño

–Y para finalizar, salsa de chile habanero –sonrió maliciosamente Tsubaki

–Tsubaki, ¿tú también…?

–Lo siento, pero es tu atrevimiento –se encogió de hombros

Maka revolvió el contenido del vasito con la cuchara y se lo dio al chico estrella

–Los odio –y se tomó de un sorbo la extraña sustancia de color rojo oscuro, unos segundos después, dio un grito ahogado y salió corriendo por un vaso de agua. Los demás le lanzaron ciertos comentarios y se escucharon bastantes risas por la reacción de su amigo.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Tsubaki con cierta preocupación cuando su técnico regresó unos tres minutos después con el vaso de agua.

–¡Esto no es nada, un dios como yo lo puede todo! –gritó con ira el mono :P –¡Pero me las pagarán! –tocó el celular.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Kid._** _Se un buen chico, come una manzana_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Perfecto –fue por una manzana a la cocina y al regresar empezó a comérsela, ganándose una mirada cargada de odio y envidia por parte del chico que se cree dios, recordando las cosas que él había tenido que comer.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Maka._** _Llama por teléfono a una amiga y dile que estás embarazada_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–¡Esto se pondrá interesante! –rio Black Star, quien había dejado al lado la situación de las salsas picantes.

–¡Vamos, Maka!

–Bien, pero ¿a quién llamo? –dudó

–Llama al teléfono de Patty, habla con ella y con Liz

La rubia aceptó el celular de Kid, buscó el número de la menor de las Thompson y marcó.

–Pon el altavoz –susurró Soul con una sonrisa

–¿Hola?

–¡Hola, Maka! –se escuchó de parte de Patty al otro lado del teléfono después de escuchar la voz de la chica de colitas.

–Patty, ¿qué tal sus compras?

–¡Perfectas! ¡Liz lleva cuatro bolsas! Yo me compré un vestido azul con jirafas, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Debieron de haber venido con nosotras!

–Oh… es fabuloso. Cuando regresen tienes que mostrármelo; prometo que a la próxima si las acompañaremos.

–¡Claro! Jejeje. ¿Pero por qué me llamaste? ¿Pasó algo?

–Ah… es que tengo que decirles algo muy importante

–¿Eh? ¿Ahora?

–Sí, a ti y a Liz. Es urgente –dijo un poco forzada

–¡Pondré el altavoz para que mi hermanita pueda escuchar!

–Bien

–Hey, Maka ¿qué pasa? Patty dice que tienes algo muy importante que decirnos

–Si… verán… es algo muy difícil. Tsubaki y Crona ya lo saben –volteó a verlas como si fuera de verdad y sonrío –pero también necesito ayuda de ustedes. No sé qué hacer.

–Claro, habla

–Lo que pasa es que… –tragó saliva y aguanto la risa, tratando de sonar seria –estoy embarazada.

Dos gritos que casi dejan sordos a todos se escucharon a través del teléfono de Kid.

–¡¿Qué tú qué!? ¡Ese pedazo de imbécil!

–¿Eh?

–¡¿Cuándo pasó y por qué hasta ahora nos estás diciendo?!

–¡Seré tía! –celebró Patty

–Es que…

–¡No me digas que el estúpido de Soul se aprovechó de ti! ¡Eso explica por qué te sentías mareada la otra vez…!

–¡No! Pero…

–¿Y puedo ser la madrina también? –Patricia preguntó, pero fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor.

–¡Te dije que era una mala idea irte a vivir con él! ¡Y aun así, conociendo lo pervertido que es, te fuiste a meter al hoyo! ¡Cavaste tu propia tumba!

Cuando escuchó todos los gritos por parte de la pistola mayor, Soul estuvo a punto de estrellar el teléfono con la pared, pero los brazos de Black Star y Kid se lo impidieron.

–¿Cuándo será la boda? –Patty insistió

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Cuando regresemos, Soul se las verá conmigo! ¿Cómo se atreve a quitarte _algo_ tan importante nada más así, por sus estúpidas hormonas? ¡¿Y Spirit?! ¡Cuando se entere le va a cortar el…!

–¡Alto! –gritó Maka

–¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Acaso no ves la gravedad de la situación?! Digo, entiendo que te gusta –soltó la sopa –¿Pero qué va a ser de ti? ¡Embarazada no podrás seguir siendo técnico!

–Yo… –Maka no pudo responder nada por lo que Liz acababa de decir, sobre lo que ella sentía hacia Soul. Se arrepintió de haber puesto el altavoz.

–¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Solo tienes 16 años! ¡Y un bebé involucra absolutamente todo! Tiempo, dinero, cuidados especiales… ¡tu cuerpo! Dios, crecerás como una vaca y tragarás lo que tres personas normales y luego, ¡el parto! Maldición, Maka. ¡Solo espero que ese imbécil de Soul se haga cargo! Si no, juro que yo misma le…

–¡Es una broma! –explotó Kid cuando vio que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

–¡Ya lo sé, Kid! ¡Resulta absurdo pensar que por unas cuantas hormonas descontroladas de un idiota esta situación se acaba de desatar!

–¡No, Liz! ¡Es una mentira! –gritó Tsubaki

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–¡Maka no está embarazada de mí! –completó Soul con un gran sonrojo

–¿No? ¡Es peor! Por lo menos a ti te conocemos, ¡¿pero otro imbécil?! ¿Quién…?

–¡No estás entendiendo! –gritó Crona

–¿Qué no?

–¡Es una puta broma! ¡Estamos jugando verdad o atrevimiento! ¡Este era el atrevimiento de Maka! –soltó Soul –¡Ella no está embarazada de nadie!

Silencio… Elizabeth estaba procesando la información que acababa de escuchar

–¡Bola de estúpidos, cuando llegue todos se las verán conmigo! –colgó

–¡Fue una mala idea llamar a Liz! –dijo el shinigami tratando de relajar el ambiente

–¡Vaya drama! –suspiró Tsubaki

–¡Que intenso! –y Black tocó la pantalla, ya que su amiga se había quedado hipnotizada, viendo hacia el vacío.

Maka no había dicho absolutamente nada. Se había quedado en blanco pensando lo que dijo su amiga en voz alta: "sé que te gusta…". No podía atreverse a voltear a ver a nadie a la cara. Menos a Soul… agradeció el hecho de que nadie hubiera mencionado nada, hasta ahora.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Kid._** _¡Al revés! Tienes la oportunidad de retar a dos jugadores a que se besen_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Un coro de risas y pequeños murmullos se escuchó

–Bien, aprovechando lo que acaba de pasar. Reto a Maka y a Soul a que se besen –sonrió.

Los mencionados intercambiaron una rápida mirada

–¿Pero qué les pasa? ¡¿No piensan hacerlo?! –gritó el mentalidad de dios cuando vio que nadie hacía nada.

–Claro que si –sonrió Soul mientras se acercaba a su compañera, la cual no creía nada de lo que estaba pasando y estaba más roja que un tomate, pero se quedó sin decir ni una palabra.

–¡Diablos! –replicó el chico que había comido cosas extrañas al ver como su amigo se acercaba delicadamente al rostro de la chica de colitas.

–Pero antes, tengo que admitir que tú también me gustas –dijo Soul a su técnico, y la besó. Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, tampoco opuso resistencia y siguió el juego.

Aplausos, gritos, murmullos, risas y halagos se escucharon por la habitación hasta que por fin se separaron mientras se veían a los ojos y sonreían, sonrojados.

–¡Felicidades, chicos! –Tsubaki comentó

–¡Ya era hora! –exclamó Black Star

–Bien hecho. Sigamos–el joven shinigami completó –no hace falta que agradezcan –les sonrió, cómplice.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Crona._** _Cambia tu situación sentimental de Facebook a "Casada con Kid"_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Yo no sé lidiar con… cambios en las situaciones sentimentales de Facebook

–Solo, hazlo. No importa, yo aceptaré la relación –replicó Kid

–Está bien –sacó su celular e hizo los cambios correspondientes, Kid hizo lo mismo. Sonrieron.

–¡Perfecto! –Comentó Black Star –¿Quién sigue? –la chica de cabello rosa tocó la pantalla.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Black Star._** _Besa el cuello de Tsubaki_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Eh… claro –se puso de pie, igual que la chica

–Yo…

–¡Vamos! –dijo Maka –¡Ustedes pueden!

–Bien… –Tsubaki levantó la cabeza para dejar que su amigo se acercara a su cuello. Lentamente, él depositó un beso en el lado izquierdo. Ambos se separaron muy sonrojados.

–¡Así se hace! –los animó Soul

–¡Pues claro! Un dios como yo, hace todo bien

"Esto ya se está poniendo interesante" pensó Crona

 _._

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Tsubaki._** _Píntate unos bigotes de gatito y sal a comprar algo a la calle_

.-.-.-.-.-.

 _._

–Que tierno –comentó Crona

Soul le prestó el marcador con el que le había hecho el bigote a Maka. La morena lo agarró y se dibujó tres lindos bigotes a cada lado de su cara. Cuando terminó, todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la fabulosa casa de Kid.

–Bien, ¿dónde hay una tienda y qué compro?

–Hace mucho no vengo de vacaciones aquí, pero me parece que doblando a la izquierda en esa calle –señaló –se encuentra un pequeño negocio.

–Y compra lo que sea, algo de comer –Soul respondió

–Claro. Ya regreso –emprendió su camino la muchacha, sonrojada por el hecho de tener que salir así a la calle y hablar con alguien. Los demás solo la vieron alejarse en la puerta mientras hacían comentarios estúpidos, sobre la posible reacción de la gente.

Minutos después, Tsubaki regresó y todos volvieron al lugar donde estaban jugando un momento atrás.

–¿Cómo te fue? –Maka se atrevió a preguntar

–Ehm… estuvo bien. No pasó nada fuera de lo común, solamente el señor de la caja se me quedó viendo raro y unos niños me preguntaron por qué no tenía disfraz si iba a una fiesta de disfraces –sonrió–. Les traje esto –mostró una gran bolsa de botanas, ideales para acompañar el momento.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Soul._** _Abraza a Maka_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

El muchacho de cabello blanco y la chica que le gusta se le levantaron. El joven extendió los brazos y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. La chica de ojos verdes solo sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

–Que adorables –Tsubaki dijo con una sonrisa cuando ambos terminaron

–¡Ya casi acaba el juego!, ¿quién sigue? –Black Star interrumpió y tocó el artefacto

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Crona._** _Escribe en una de tus manos las iniciales de la persona que estás enamorada y muéstrasela a todos los jugadores_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–Toma –Tsubaki le dio el mismo marcador con el que se había hecho los bigotitos. Su amiga empezó a temblar.

–No sé lidiar…

–¡Vamos, Crona! –Tsubaki le dio ánimos

–Es que…

–¡Solo hazlo! –exigió Soul

–Bueno, yo… –le quitó la tapa al marcador, extendió la palma de su mano izquierda y escribió 3 simples letras "D.T.K" –Listo –hizo un puño.

–Ahora, muéstranos

–No debo…

–¡Por favor! ¡Ya todos lo sabemos! –replicó Black Star

–¿Eh?

La rubia ceniza aprovechó ese momento de distracción y extendió la mano de Crona para que todos pudieran confirmar sus sospechas. La chica de cabello rosa solo sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro, por lo que decidió ponerse de pie y disponerse a irse.

Gritos y aplausos fueron seguidos por la silueta del joven shinigami que también se puso de pie y abrazó a la chica, impidiendo que se fuera. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído, la muchacha solo hizo un gesto afirmativo y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

–¡Vamos, chicos! ¡No tenemos todo el día! –interfirió Black Star, quien moría de ganas por ser el siguiente en cumplir el desafío. Tocó el celular mientras los recientes enamorados se sentaban, uno al lado del otro. Se maldijo mentalmente cinco segundos después por no haber dejado continuar a sus amigos cuando leyó lo que apareció en la pantalla.

.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _Black Star._** _Escribe una carta de amor a Tsubaki y léela en voz alta_

.-.-.-.-.-.

.

–No puede ser… yo… no sé… lidiar… con…

–¡Hey, esa es mi frase!

Risas

–Pero es que no…

–Vamos, amigo. Nunca dejes a una dama con la intriga –Kid comentó

–Es tu oportunidad, viejo –apoyó Soul

–Tú puedes –opinó Maka

Tsubaki solo miraba la escena con una sonrisa. Crona fue la que le dio una hoja de papel y el famosísimo marcador de Soul a su hiperactivo amigo. Nadie dijo nada, pues eran conscientes de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba el último miembro del clan de la estrella. Lo dejaron escribir en paz, aprovechando esos momentos para atascarse de las papas que Tsubaki había comprado. Unos veinte minutos después, el muchacho se puso de pie y empezó su lectura.

–Tsubaki:

Me gustas. No tengo nada más que decir. Supe que eras especial, desde aquel día en el que decidimos ser compañeros pues fuiste la única a la que le importó mi discurso. Espero que aceptes ser mi diosa.

La chica de cabello oscuro, comprendió inmediatamente lo difícil que era para su técnico escribir ese tipo de palabras, por lo que se levantó de su lugar, se paró enfrente de él y le dio un abrazo. Después, le dijo un leve "sí, quiero ser tu diosa" y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Más gritos de alegría se escucharon.

.

.

.

.

.

El juego había terminado desde hace un par de minutos, por eso, todos se encontraban muy felices agradeciendo el hecho de que el teléfono de Maka hubiera sido robado, todos hubieran aceptado ir a pasar una semana en la casa de vacaciones de Kid, Liz hubiera olvidado su teléfono celular en la mesa, Spirit le hubiera dicho a su hija que mostrara señales de vida al llegar y que la técnico de dos colitas hubiera usado el celular de la mayor de las Thompson con autorización del joven shinigami. Gracias a eso, absolutamente todos, habían aclarado sus ideas y sentimientos. Ya nada podía salir mal, ¿o sí?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

–¡Ahora sí, bola de estúpidos! ¡Nadie se salva de la ira de Elizabeth Thompson! –interrumpió la tranquilidad la mayor de las armas al abrir la puerta de un golpe. Esto causó que todos salieran corriendo en diferentes direcciones, sabían que era inútil tratar de explicarle con calma las cosas a Liz. En otro momento le agradecerían haber tenido esa aplicación en su celular.

 **FIN**

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que no haya quedado muy soso; admito que soy muy _simple_ y suelo reírme por cosas muy absurdas, por eso a veces dudo si escribir "humor", pues pienso que mis chistes solo me darán risa a mi jajajaja.

Como sea, tuve que descargar como 20 aplicaciones en mi celular para sacar las preguntas, por si querían saber :v

En cuanto al reto de Black Star y la revoltura de salsas, lo siento si no conocen algún tipo de chile pero yo soy de México y como que aquí se nos da eso de comer picante :P . Los chiles más picantes son el habanero y el de árbol.

¡Felices fiestas para todos!

:D


End file.
